1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting diode (LED) lamps, especially to an LED lamp with replaceable lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) lamps often include a lens protecting the light-emitting diode. The LED lamps often include a top shell connected to a bottom shell, with the lens is fixed therebetween. If the lens is damaged, the top shell and the bottom shell must be disassembled before replacing the lens, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.